Rules
Rules Posting=-Make sure any vines, memes, or more that you decide to post are appropriate and clean. -If anything found with profane words, nudity, morals that insult sexuality, race, etc. to a high degree on purpose, and/or target a certain user on the wiki will be deleted immediately and will result in a warning to the user that posted it. -If the posting of inappropriate memes, vines, and more continues, then it will result in a one month ban. -Continuation of this will result in a three month ban. -If it proceeds, then a permaban will be placed. |-|Deletion=See below tabs for more information on each deletion. - Category Delete=This too will happen on the same announcement, only if categories are needed to be deleted. No criteria has been placed yet. }} |-|Promotions=Promotions to users won't be handed out like candy. There are certain requirements to becoming an admin, contentmod, etc. These will consistently be updated. - Admin=Since this wiki just started up, I will be handing out administrator positions to those that I believe will be the most responsible on this wiki, not those who've just joined and are begging for one. - Content Mod=Once all the admins are selected and more people join, promotions will be up for Content Mods. - Discussion Mod=See Content Mod. - Rollback=See Content Mod. }} Begging won't get you anywhere with promotions. You will have to prove yourself in order to get the promotion you want. If you are found abusing your powers as a poweruser, then you will be removed from that position immediately and banned for one week for doing so. However, your message wall will be open if you would like to plead innocent. |-|Vandalism and Trolling=-Vandalism on this wiki is defined as editing a user's page or profile without their consent and is prohibited -If you are found to have vandalized a page, you will be warned. Refusal to abide to what the admin says will result in a one month ban. -If the vandalism continues, then a three month ban will be placed. -If there is more continuation of the vandalism, then a permaban will be issued. -Trolling, defined as doing anything to upset or annoy users and posting anything completely off-topic(which isn't likely to happen), is also forbidden on this wiki and will result in the same consequences as vandalism |-|Reporting Users=-All reports to admins must include these three things: ~A link to the user's profile ~A reason to as why the user should be banned ~Evidence that the user deserves a ban(i.e. a link to their contributions, a screenshot of what they did, etc.) -If the report is found to be a troll, then refer to the tab 'Vandalism and Trolling' |-|General Rules=-Please respect all uses alike, poweruser or not -Homophobia is strictly forbidden in this wiki -If banned, do NOT ban-evade. Any source of ban-evading found will result in a permaban on the IP address -Only users 13 and up are allowed on this wiki. Any underaged users will be blocked until they turn 13 -Don't give out personal information The rules are a WIP Category:RulesCategory:Browse